Perfect Cure
by Pool-Sempai
Summary: Due to his carelessness during one of his baseball games, Yamamoto ends up stuck at home with his right leg in a cast. Thankfully his Sempai, Harry Potter, was kind enough to keep him company and look after him while his father was out for a chef's convention out of town. The fact that he is wearing a sexy costume while doing this was the just the icing on the cake!


**Author's Note:** This is the first one-shot out of many that I will be posting on as it is complete and utter smut! 8D It is PWaP, Porn with a Plot! Hopefully you will enjoy this, and hopefully I did a good job with this as well. I will tell you right now that I giggled my way throughout the entire process of typing this up. I don't know why but I always start giggling when reading/writing anything that possibly has something to do with sex. Does that mean I'm immature? Or do I have a weird sense of humor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively. I'm just borrowing their works, not with the intention of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling. **I am not making any money with this!**

**Summary:** Due to his carelessness during one of his baseball games, Yamamoto ends up stuck at home with his right leg in a cast. Thankfully his Sempai, Harry Potter, was kind enough to keep him company and look after him while his father was out for a chef's convention out of town. The fact that he is wearing a sexy costume while doing this was the just the icing on the cake!

**Warning:** This story contains SLASH! There is nothing but smut of the slash persuasion in this one-shot! So if you don't like slash, I suggest that you leave now or risk being scared or aroused. It will be one of those two, I have no idea which, but one of those will definitely happen…8D

* * *

**Title:** _Perfect Cure_

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing:** Takeshi Yamamoto x Harry Potter

* * *

For the umpteenth time that day, Yamamoto Takeshi, the star baseball player of Namimori High school, and the Rain Guardian of the 10th generation Vongola Famiglia sighed as he looked outside of his window wistfully. It was such a beautiful day, and here he was stuck inside of the house instead of hanging out with his friends and getting into their usual crazy antics or even going out on a date with his sempai. Chocolate brown eyes dimmed at the thought of the latter possible activity being out of his reach at the moment.

'_If only I hadn't gone with those guys' plan, I wouldn't be stuck in here with his cast on my leg!'_

Narrowing his eyes slightly at his right leg that was propped up on the bed, he rested his cheek into the palm of his hand as he sighed again.

There was no way that he was going to be able to leave the house with this cast hindering his movement, and it was very unlikely that Tsuna and the others would be able to come visit him. Apparently Reborn had come up with some plans at the last minute, and so he was going to be completely alone for the whole weekend. Even his father, Tsuyoshi, had plans for the weekend.

'_Well he said that he had already found someone who would help me around the house until he got back from Okinawa, but he didn't say who…'_

Shuddering slightly, he hoped that it wasn't one of his more rabid fans from Namimori High that his father found. That would be a complete disaster!

'_Maybe I should call Harry-sempai and ask him…no, with all his duties as the new president of the Public Morals committee he sure to be too busy…'_

Bringing his arm up to lay overs his eyes, he leaned his head back and knocked it against the wall behind him while leaning back into his computer chair. He really hoped that it wasn't someone who would make his weekend miserable! Peeking over at the clock, he saw that the time he so-called babysitter was to arrive was here.

'_Dad said he had gave them a key to the house and taught them how to lock the restaurant after them come inside…so thankfully I won't have to get up and do it myself.'_

It was the sound of a knock at his door that caused him to snap out of his daze. Gulping, Yamamoto tensed and gripped the arms of his desk chair in anticipation.

The moment of truth was now.

He was about to find out who his father had found to look after him, and if his entire weekend was going to be a complete and utter bust. Clearing his suddenly dry throat, the injured teen kept his eye on the door as he called for the person to enter.

When he was met with green eyes set in a very familiar and desired face, the baseball player almost melted into a pile of goo. A large grin broke out on his face as he leaned forward in his chair, as if he planned on shooting out of his seat and make his way over to the other.

"Harry-sempai, you're the one who is going to be looking after me!?"

Standing there in the doorway of his room was no other than Potter Harry, his sempai and (as of last month) lover. Like he expected, the older boy was still in his impeccable school uniform, though he had a duffle bag over his shoulder. He brought a hand up to push his oval-shaped glasses elegantly up the bridge of his nose as he snorted. Almond shaped green eyes gave him a look that clearly said "duh, who did you expect?"

"Yes, your father had asked me to look after you for the weekend and since I was finished with my duties already for the weekend, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to make sure you don't do anything to hurt yourself even more than you already have."

Cringing a bit at the pointed look he received at the end of that sentence, Yamamoto brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck as he chuckled.

"Come on Harry-sempai, I'm sure you know that I didn't do that on purpose!"

Huffing, the older boy shook his head while walking over towards Yamamoto's dresser. Placing his duffle bag down, Harry turned to look over at Yamamoto from over his shoulder with a small blush.

"Anyhow, I will be staying here in the house with you for the duration of the weekend...and since Tsunayoshi-kun and the others will be gone, we will not have any random interruptions like last time."

Yamamoto's head perked up at the news, and his eyes darkened. Tightening his grip on the arms of his chair even more, he licked his lips as he thought of the meaning of Harry's words.

"You mean that we'll be able to do _**that**_ like you promised you would Sempai?"

The younger boy smirked at the furious blush that overtook the British boy's attractive face as he turned his gaze away from him and to the wall.

He crossed his arms and scowled, "I had promised after all didn't I? And despite the fact that you had injured yourself in the process, I am a man of my word, so…yes…I'll wear _**it**_!"

Brown eyes watched as Harry turned his back to him, and bent over to zip open his duffle bag. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes darkened into an almost midnight black color as he became entranced by the slight movements of his boyfriend's ass as he looked for _**it**_. Bent over to reach into the bag, the older teen was completely oblivious to the show he was giving his younger, perverted kōhai and lover. He didn't see the boy's eyes latch on his unconsciously swaying ass, nor did he noticed the forming tent that was taking residence in his sweat pants. No, his attention was completely focused on the plastic package that rested at the top of his bag, right on top of his changes of clothes for the weekend.

Mentally groaning, Harry wondered why exactly he had ever made such an agreement with his boyfriend. He should've known that for this chance, the younger male would definitely push himself to or past the limit. But even then, he knew that he couldn't renege on his promise because of something like that.

'_In the end, I am the reason why he ended up like this and so I will take responsibility!'_

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, he didn't noticed how light shielded his eyes from view for a split second. Grabbing the package, he smoothly straightened himself out and glanced over at the closet. Harry was sure that the closet would be big enough for him to change in. There was no way that he was going to get dressed in front of the other anytime soon.

It's already bad enough that he was going to be seen in something like this, so he wasn't going to make it worse by putting it on in front of the injured Vongola Guardian.

"Wait for a second…I'm going to put this on in the closet."

Nodding (though with a disappointed pout), Yamamoto watched as Harry disappeared with the plastic package being held closely to his chest.

After several minutes and several curses from out of the closet later, the spiky-haired male watched intently as the closet door opened. Very slowly, Harry walked out of the closet and Yamamoto's eyes widened at the image in front of him. Immediately his dick was rock hard and throbbing and he closed his eyes as he groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

His sempai was actually wearing a sexy nurse's uniform!

The green-eyed boy stood directly in front of his closet in a skin-tight nurse uniform that ended right at his thighs. A deep V-neck in the front of the uniform stopped right under his chest, and exposed every part of Harry's upper body that Yamamoto loved to play with. The short sleeves both had red crosses emblazoned on them, as well as the small bonnet sitting on top of Harry's messy mop of hair. On his hairless legs, Harry was wearing semi-see-through white net stockings with lace garters.

Opening his eyes, he licked his lips as he watched the other fidget in place and tug at the bottom of his skirt, in a failed attempt to cover more of his exposed skin. Lifting up a hand, Yamamoto spun his finger in a "turn around" gesture, and while Harry huffed in annoyance and embarrassment, he complied. At the sight of the back of the uniform, Yamamoto felt the throbbing in his lower half grow to a painful degree, and anyone who saw what he did would suffer the same.

On the back of the uniform, square patches had been cut out so Harry's back is exposed. From there Yamamoto could see that Harry was wearing a lacy white thong.

"Harry-sempai…"

Yamamoto could feel his heart racing as the older male turned to look at him questioningly. Connecting his eyes with Harry's he then slowly turned his gaze down to the very obvious erection that almost seemed like it was trying to burst out through the seam of his sweatpants. When he looked up, the cherry red flush on the upperclassmen's face made it clear that he noticed Yamamoto's dilemma.

"Please help me, I'm dying here…"

His voice grew huskier, and he was pleased with the obvious shiver that ran through the lithe male's body as he slowly sashayed his way over to him. Once he was in between Yamamoto's spread legs, Harry dropped down onto his knees and peered up into dark eyes. Leaning forward he brought his hands up to rest on the waistband of Yamamoto's sweatpants and slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers.

"I hope you don't expect me to role play for you, because I'm telling you that I won't…this costume is embarrassing enough!"

But despite his words, it was obvious that to the taller male that his sempai was turned on as well by the atmosphere that was created due to his costume. Chuckling, Yamamoto reached forward and grasped Harry's chin. Leaning forward in seat, while taking care not to tip over too much and end up on top of the other. He slanted their lips together and devoured the loud moan that escaped his lover's mouth, and drew Harry's tongue into a battle for dominance.

It wasn't a surprise that Yamamoto won.

Closing his eyes, Harry surrendered to the others enthusiasm, while he began to slip the sweat pants and boxers down enough to release Yamamoto's throbbing cock. Sliding his hands up the other's toned thighs; Harry mentally smirked as a Yamamoto pulled away from the kiss to gasp at the feel of Harry's cold hands circling his thick shaft. Chuckling softly, Harry scooted back and leaned forward to blow a puff of air against the underside of the Vongola Guardian's cock.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked up into Yamamoto's eyes from underneath thick black lashes as he smirked.

"You are such a pervert 'Keshi to be turned on by this kind of thing…but they're doctor's orders, and a promise is a promise …"

He trailed off as he turned his gaze back to the aching dick in his hands. Lowering his eyelids to half-mast, Harry dragged his tongue along the underside of Yamamoto's length twice before prodding the mushroom tip with his tongue playfully. Groaning, Yamamoto brought his hand towards his mouth and bit down harshly on his knuckles as he watched the older male twirl his tongue around the slowly leaking slit on the head of his cock, before taking it into his mouth.

Bobbing his head up and down torturously slow, Harry used his hands to take care of the shaft as he sucked on the head. The salty taste of the seed that had spilled out of the tip caused another shiver to run down Harry's back causing him to rub his thighs together as he fidgeted in place. If anyone had been looking down, they would see that there was a tent forming beneath the skirt of the nurse's uniform.

Swirling his tongue around the engorged cock, Harry moaned causing the Takeshi to dig his fingers into the wizard's tresses as he gasped. He tried to rock his hips, but the iron grip the other held on him didn't relent at all. Yamamoto's moan of completion mingled along the hum that rumbled in Harry's throat as the Japanese teen's hot seed filled into his mouth.

Once he was sure he got it all, he looked up into the younger teen's heavily-lidded eyes and opened his mouth. Using his index finger, he widened his mouth to show the seated teen the cum that he was now tossing about in his mouth with his tongue. Groaning, the brown-eyed teen watched as the elder teen closed his mouth before swallowing it all.

Climbing up to his feet shakily, Harry dropped his hands down to grip the sides of the thong he was wearing. A moan slipped from his fingers as the soft material brushed against the sensitized skin of his legs as he pulled it down. Inwardly, he cursed the other male for making him do this. While he wasn't the hairiest guy ever, he did have fine thin hairs on his legs. But seeing as he was supposed to be roleplaying as a nurse, it would only be appropriate for his legs to be hair-free. Now he was regretting it though.

Stepping out of the thongs, he let it fall to the floor on the side as he walked forward. Lifting the skirt up, his erect member was revealed to his lover's eyes. His cock twitched as he blushed at the heated gaze on him. Moving forward, he looked away briefly with his cheeks turning a darker red every second that passed.

"This is your fault…so you'll have to take responsibility."

Blinking in surprise at the sudden statement, the baseball idiot, as Gokudera-kun so kindly nicknamed him, lifted up a hand to rub the back of his head.

"I guess I do huh, Sempai?"

Nodding, Harry came to a stop in front of him and looked at the teen sitting in the chair. Careful of the baseball player's cast-covered leg, Harry climbed up to hover above the other's prick, while placing his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and captured his kōhai's lips in a deep kiss as one hand slipped down from the Asian boy's shoulder, down his chest to wrap around the shaft of his lover's dick, which seemed to recover quickly as usual.

One of Yamamoto's calloused hands was gripping his hip while the other was rubbing the bare, sensitive skin of his thighs causing his breath to hitch and his shivers to increase. Moist lips brushed against his ear, "I know you said that you would do it, but I didn't think that you actually would…I like it, you should keep your legs like this all the time Sempai."

Blushing furiously at that, the British teen turned to give the boy's ears a thorough screeching at his complete lack of shame, but only a gasp left his lips as he felt a finger invade his ass suddenly and without warning. Harry's knuckles turned white due to how tight his grip on the taller male's shoulders at the pleasurable feeling of the long finger pushing into him, and the rough pad rubbing against ring of muscles inside him.

Watching the faces his Sempai was making, a darker side of Yamamoto that usually wasn't seen by many began to surface. His lips curled up into a smirk as he continued to fuck his lover with his fingers. It didn't take long for three fingers were being pressed inside of him and he began panting heavily at the sensations the other was forcing his body through.

"You're so lewd Sempai, to think that you prepared yourself before this…"

This was true though, the Brit admitted.

He had thought it would be wise to be prepared so there wouldn't be any delays. It had seemed more logical to get it out of the way…

"S-Ah! Shut up and continue!"

Using the strength in his legs to keep himself up and not collapsing down onto Yamamoto's lap, Harry rocked back into the fingers pumping in and out of his ass eagerly; feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax. Just as he was about to come, his daze was shattered when suddenly the fingers left him completely right as he was about to tip over the edge. Green eyes flew open wide in shock, before the corners of his lips turned down into a scowl.

"W-What!? Why did you sto–"

Immediately, he snapped his eyes down in Yamamoto's direction and opened his mouth to protest. A smirk slithered onto the brown-eyed teen's face just as the hand that had been pleasuring Harry, mirrored its twin on the opposite side of his skirt-clad hips. Before he could say or do anything and he was angled down perfectly onto the brown-eyed teen's cock. Harry's eyes dilated and he arched back an agonizing jolt of pleasure shot up his spine as Takeshi sheathed himself completely inside him.

"Ahhhhh!"

Groaning, Yamamoto used the grip he had on Harry's hips to lift him up and down as he thrust his hips up. Cries of pleasure sprang from Harry's throat, as he clung to Yamamoto, who set the vigorous pace of their tempo. Sweat built up on their bodies, and the air around them seemed almost electric, which only seemed to heighten their pleasure. Harry's cheeks were a becoming red and his eyes were dazed as he cried out with every thrust. Leaning forward, Takeshi pressed upon mouth kisses to the paler teen's collarbone along with licks and bites.

"Mm, you're so sexy Sempai…I just can't control myself…ahhh…you're so tight!"

But at this point, Harry only got even more turned on by his words. Later, he would be very embarrassed by his wanton behavior, as in his position as the president of the Public Morals Committee, he was expected to be an example for the other students around him.

If only they could see him now.

A scream of utter ecstasy leapt from Harry as a slight shift of Yamamoto's hips caused him to hit that bundle of nerves that always drove the Brit wild.

"I-It! Mmmm! So good! Just –fuck! Faster! Harder!"

Tossing his head side to side, his screams got louder and his words got dirtier as time passed. Yamamoto was only encouraged by his Sempai's words, and sped up his thrusts up into Harry's ass. But he couldn't last forever, and thankfully he felt his Sempai tightening around his cock to an almost painful degree. Hands caressed his face as the older teen leaned forward to shove his tongue into his mouth in a deep kiss. Another cry forced the two of them to break away from the kiss, though their tongues were connected by a line of saliva.

Harry's lips glistened under the light in his room due to their saliva, and he rocked his hips as the muscles in his ass tightened even further around Yamamoto's cock. Placing kisses along the Rain Guardian's jaw, with every rock of his hip, his leaking cock brushed against the baseball player's abs.

"I'm so close 'Keshi! I want you to fill me up with your cum, fill me up!"

Those words did it. Before the two of them knew it, Yamamoto thrust up harshly into Harry as he came with a moan of Harry's name. Arching his back into an almost impossible angle, Harry threw his head back and screamed at the feel of the hot that shot into him and filled him to the brim. He came against Takeshi's stomach and getting some on the skirt of the nurse uniform.

For a time, the two of them sat there trying to gain their birth while coming down from their high. Wrapping his arms around Yamamoto's neck, the two of them kissed passionately before breaking their kiss. Resting his head against Takeshi's neck, the Brit pressed kisses on the underside of his jaw. The sweat cooled on their body before the 10th generation Vongola Guardian suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey Sempai."

Harry hummed in response, the black-haired teen nuzzled into Takeshi's neck before sighing in contentment. A chuckle fell from the baseball player's lips as his hands started to roam towards the exposed parts of his lover's slender body.

"My dad isn't going to be back till the end of this weekend right?"

Nodding with an incoherent grumble, the Brit didn't take notice of the gleam that burst to life in Yamamoto's eyes.

"So we'll be alone for the whole weekend?"

Grunting, he nodded again though slower than the last time as he was slipping closer to unconsciousness. Of course, that was until he felt the cock that was still inside of him hardened once more. Sitting up straight, Harry's eyes flew open and began to form on his brow as he stared incredulously at his lover as calloused hands once again latched onto his hips. Tilting his head, the baseball player grinned darkly towards him, filling him with dread.

"Hey Sempai…did you happen to bring the other uniforms?"

When he received a final nod from the Public Morals President, Yamamoto swooped in with dark chuckles.

That weekend, no one who lived by the Yamamoto's got any sleep, and one fedora wearing baby walked away with a camcorder. Just thinking of how he could use this later on against the young British lord caused Reborn to chuckle.

Who knew that the savior of the Wizarding World was a screamer with a fetish for cosplay?

_**End**_

* * *

I don't even know where this came from, but I am happy that I am finally done with it! It was a trial and a half, I'll tell you that much! Plus it didn't help that I kept giggling through it, which is a habit that I've had whenever it comes to smut. I don't know why, but I just start having a giggle fest. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this! I enjoyed typing it up! It will be on this profile, as well as my profile as well…I might get an account of Archive of Our Own, but I'm kind of on the fence about that at the moment. I will be taking requests for one-shots though, just to let you all know!

Later,

Pool-Sempai


End file.
